La habitación prohibida
by floripondio
Summary: esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptacion de uno de los libros de la autora NANCY MADORE, léanlo, disfrutenlo y comenten


Había una vez un caballero muy rico que había adquirido propiedades en varios reinos. Viajaba frecuentemente de uno a otro, nunca quedándose demasiado tiempo en ninguno, para que nadie supiera dónde residía, qué hacía o con quién. Por eso, había gran curiosidad y muchas especulaciones sobre este caballero.

Las circunstancias se agravaban más por una irregularidad en el aspecto del hombre que parecía confirmar su aparente excentricidad, ya que, tenía los cabellos color azabache y unos ojos tan negros como el carbón que eran únicos.

Su misteriosa vida combinada con esta peculiar apariencia hacía que la gente, quizá de forma injusta, lo viera como un hombre peligroso. Su verdadero nombre era Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

La misteriosa vida de Sasuke era un tema de conversación continuo entre los vecinos de sus varias mansiones, castillos y palacios y, con cada nueva historia que se contaba sobre él, su reputación se hacía cada vez más escandalosa. Era, de hecho, creencia general que Sasuke poseía todas esas mansiones con el solo propósito de mantener a varias esposas. Y como esas esposas no aparecieron nunca, se decidió que debían de haber sufrido una «desgraciada suerte». Quiénes eran esas mujeres o qué les había ocurrido exactamente, nadie podía saberlo con seguridad.

Sin embargo, las mujeres se encogían de miedo cuando Sasuke se acercaba a ellas.

Una de sus vecinas era una viuda que tenía dos hijas crecidas. Un día, mientras visitaba su propiedad en esa región, Sasuke se fijó en las jóvenes y, poco después, le reveló a la viuda su deseo de casarse con una de ellas, dejándoles que eligiesen entre ellas.

Pero las hijas de la viuda, al oír la oferta, se negaron a casarse, ya que ninguna podía soportar su aterradora apariencia.

Sasuke, haciendo un esfuerzo por ganarse el afecto de alguna de ellas, las invitó a pasar unos días en su castillo. A esto sí asintieron, ya que sentían curiosidad por saber cómo vivía y si los rumores sobre su riqueza excepcional y sus excentricidades eran ciertos.

De modo que la viuda y las dos hijas, junto con un grupo de amigos, se alojaron en el castillo de Sasuke. Fueron sus invitados durante todo un mes, que pasó a toda velocidad entre fiestas, cenas y todo tipo de divertimento. Nadie quería marcharse y menos que nadie las hijas de la viuda. De hecho, la visita fue tan bien que la mayor de las dos hijas, una joven muy hermosa con cabellos de color rosa pálido y unos ojos enormes color verde, llama Sakura empezó a pensar que Sasuke no era tan malo como decían.

Poco después, Sasuke y la hija mayor de la viuda estaban casados. Y, a pesar de los rumores que corrían sobre él, su nueva esposa descubrió que era un hombre atento y encantador que no reparaba en gastos para hacerla feliz.

Pero como todos los que han estado casados saben, hay muchas cosas que uno no averigua sobre su esposo o esposa hasta después de la boda. Sakura descubrió esto un día, mientras su esposo se preparaba para marcharse a un largo viaje de negocios que lo mantendría fuera del castillo durante más de una semana.

Le daba pena decirle adiós tan pronto después de la boda, pero Sasuke sugirió amablemente que se divirtiera organizando fiestas y llenando el castillo de invitados durante su ausencia. Le dio luego un llavero lleno de llaves y le dijo que podía alojar a sus invitados donde quisiera.

Pero, de repente, el rostro de Sasuke se tornó hosco y, poniéndose serio, señaló una llavecita vieja. Le dijo a su esposa entonces que aquella llave abría una puertecita al final de uno de los corredores en el sótano del castillo. Sin explicar nada más, Sasuke prohibió a su mujer que abriese aquella puerta, advirtiéndole que sufriría un gran castigo si lo desobedecía.

Aunque ella intentó que le contase qué había detrás de aquella puerta, su esposo se negó a decir nada más.

Uno podría pensar que la esposa de Sasuke estaría deseando llamar a sus amigos para organizar una fiesta en el castillo, pero de hecho, mientras veía la carroza de su esposo perderse por el camino, se sentía abrumada de curiosidad por saber qué habría en aquella habitación del sótano.

En realidad, la pobre mujer no podía pensar en otra cosa, de modo que era incapaz de encontrar placer en los muchos lujos que la rodeaban.

Apretando la llavecita de la habitación prohibida, paseaba arriba y abajo por el castillo, pensando en la advertencia de su esposo. Pero al final se encontró a sí misma frente a la puerta de la habitación que Sasuke le había prohibido atravesar.

«Tengo que ver lo que hay dentro o no podré descansar tranquila», se dijo.

Sin pensarlo más, metió la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, pero dentro todo estaba completamente a oscuras ya que las contraventanas estaban cerradas. Sakura buscó en sus bolsillos una cerilla y cuando la encontró, la levantó para mirar a su alrededor.

Dio un paso adelante y sus ojos, que empezaban a acomodarse a la oscuridad, cayeron sobre una larga mesa de madera. Sobre ella había cuatro grilletes y una argolla grande. Objetos que, evidentemente, servían para retener a alguien. ¿A quién?, se preguntó, con el corazón acelerado.

En otra parte de la habitación vio una cuerda colgando del techo. A mitad de la cuerda había unos grilletes y, directamente debajo de éstos, la cuerda se abría en dos, cada cabo conectando con una argolla clavada en el suelo. En la pared de enfrente había colgadas varias tiras de cuero de varios tamaños.

Mientras miraba todos esos objetos con horror, Sakura recordó los rumores que corrían sobre las previas esposas de su esposo, presumiblemente muertas. De repente, se le ocurrió que su esposo debía de haberlas asesinado en aquella habitación ya que, a sus ojos inexpertos, esos objetos de tortura no podían servir para otra cosa.

Pero no había más tiempo para seguir pensando en el asunto porque, en aquel mismo instante, la cerilla que tenía en la mano le quemó los dedos y, lanzando un grito, la aterrorizada señora la tiró al suelo, junto con el llavero. Temblando violentamente, se inclinó para buscar las llaves en la oscuridad y, cuando por fin las encontró, salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos hasta que, por fin, se dejó caer sobre una silla.

Poco a poco, la horrorizada dama empezó a recuperar la compostura. Se aseguró a sí misma que su esposo no podría saber que había entrado en la habitación ya que no había tocado nada. Considerando esto, miró el llavero y lanzó una exclamación de angustia. ¿Era su imaginación o la llavecita de la habitación prohibida había cambiado de color? ¡Sí, se había vuelto de color rojo!

El descubrimiento hizo que su corazón enloqueciera y, desesperada, levantó su falda y frotó vigorosamente la llave, pero hiciese lo que hiciese la mancha roja no desaparecía. Al fin, se dio cuenta de que era una llave mágica y que si su esposo la veía descubriría que lo había desobedecido. Pero luego razonó para sí: «Si quito la llave del llavero quizá Sasuke creerá que la he perdido».

Mientras consideraba esto una larga sombra cayó sobre ella y, al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con Sasuke.

La joven escondió las llaves a la espalda, intentando desesperadamente parecer contenta de verlo, pero él supo por su palidez que había entrado en la habitación prohibida.

Sasuke no acusó a su esposa inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, le habló con amabilidad, contándole que cuando salía del pueblo se había encontrado con uno de sus administradores, según el cual no tenía por qué seguir viaje ya que el negocio había concluido satisfactoriamente.

Todo esto lo explicaba de una forma tranquila, aunque ella estaba tan preocupada que apenas oía una sola palabra.

Pero al fin Sasuke le preguntó por el llavero. Como puedes imaginar, la dama hizo todo lo que pudo para retrasar la entrega, pero su esposo no quería esperar, de modo que tuvo que dárselo.

Sasuke examinó cuidadosamente las llaves y luego le dijo:

—¿Por qué la llave que te prohibí usar se ha vuelto de color rojo?

Su esposa, deshecha en lágrimas, le confesó la verdad, suplicando que la perdonase. Pero Sasuke la agarró fieramente del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la habitación:

—¡Ahora sabrás lo que cuesta desobedecerme!

La pobre mujer suplicaba piedad con lágrimas rodando por su bonito rostro. Hasta el corazón más duro se habría compadecido, pero Sasuke apartó la mirada y, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, obligó a su esposa a entrar y encendió un candil, que dejó sobre la mesa con los grilletes.

Ella contuvo el aliento, aterrorizada, mientras Sasuke acariciaba primero su cara, luego su cuello… para meter después las manos bajo el encaje del escote. La joven cerró los ojos, pensando que iba a estrangularla. Pero, curiosamente, algo despertó en ella ante las caricias de su esposo. Seguía amándolo a pesar de todo.

De repente, oyó un desgarro y vio que su vestido se abría en dos. Luego cayeron al suelo sus enaguas y su ropa interior y, antes de que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se encontró a sí misma frente a su esposo sin una sola prenda de ropa. Cerró los ojos, recordando con qué ternura la había abrazado unas horas antes… Que pudiese matarla así, porque eso era lo que ella creía que iba a pasar, le rompía el corazón.

Sasuke llevó a su esposa hasta la cuerda que había visto unos minutos antes. Con gran destreza, ató sus muñecas a los grilletes, ajustándolos para que sus brazos quedaran levantados por encima de su cabeza. Luego colocó sus pies en las argollas del suelo, tan separadas que le resultaba difícil mantener el equilibrio. Demasiado horrorizada como para hablar, se quedó así, desnuda y con las piernas separadas, temblando.

Después de colocarla en tal posición, Sasuke se acercó a la pared de la que colgaban las tiras de cuero.

Mientras veía a su esposo observándolas atentamente, a la joven se le ocurrió preguntarse qué eran esas tiras de cuero y cómo iba a usarlas Sasuke … y entonces entendió. Su vida no estaba en peligro, pero los horrores que la esperaban no eran como para sentirse aliviada. Empezó a tirar de los grilletes, intentando soltarse, mientras lo veía seleccionar un látigo…

Sasuke se volvió entonces hacia su esposa, diciendo:

—Por el gran amor que siento por ti, seré compasivo. Sólo recibirás treinta latigazos.

Su esposa empezó a implorar perdón, pero él no la hacía caso.

—Tú contarás los latigazos mientras te los voy dando. Si te pierdes uno solo en la cuenta, volveré a empezar. Debes aceptar los latigazos reconociendo que los mereces. Puedes gritar, pero no debes protestar o empezaré otra vez.

Inmediatamente después de aquel aterrador discurso, Sasuke lanzó el látigo contra sus delicadas nalgas. Ella gritó y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Empezaré otra vez, ya que no has contado —dijo Sasuke, de nuevo golpeándola con el látigo.

Esta vez ella gritó:

—¡Uno!

Un segundo después, otro latigazo y la joven volvió a gritar:

—¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Su esposo siguió dándoles latigazos y su esposa, obedientemente, iba contando. Periódicamente, Sasuke se detenía para preguntarle:

—¿Cuántos latigazos te mereces, amor mío?

O:

—Dime, ¿cuántos latigazos más debo darte?

A lo cual ella se veía obligada a contestar que treinta. De alguna forma consiguió aguantar el castigo sin llorar, aunque tenía las nalgas doloridas antes de que su esposo terminase.

Cuando por fin había soportado los treinta latigazos, Sasuke se acercó y, suavemente, besó su cara y sus labios. Aunque ella sabía que no iba a matarla, se preguntaba qué la esperaba en aquella terrible cámara de torturas. Y, sin embargo, se encontraba respondiendo a los besos de su esposo, en parte por alivio, en parte por una nueva e incomprensible necesidad que crecía dentro de ella.

Empezó a murmurar palabras de disculpa y de amor mientras lo besaba, pero Sasuke apartó la cara.

—Un esposo no toma lo que su esposa no le da libremente.

Luego, sin decir nada más, le quitó los grilletes de las manos y los pies y, tomándola en brazos, la depositó sobre la mesa obligándola a colocarse a cuatro patas, con las piernas bien separadas.

Sus manos y sus pies fueron sujetados con los cuatro grilletes de hierro y, luego, Sasuke empujó suavemente su cabeza hasta que rozó la mesa para colocar una argolla en su cuello.

Ella se sentía profundamente humillada en esa posición. A cuatro patas y con las piernas bien separadas, sus partes íntimas estaban abiertas del todo y… absolutamente visibles para quien quisiera mirar.

Con horror, se dio cuenta de que su esposo se había acercado a esa parte de la mesa y estaba examinándola atentamente.

Sintió el calor de su aliento en su carne cuando se acercó y luego algo suave y húmedo tocó su íntima abertura. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era su lengua y gimió con una mezcla de placer y aprensión. Con determinación, Sasuke continuó haciendo lo que hacía hasta que ella se sintió incapaz de luchar contra el deseo que la abrumaba. Se movía adelante y atrás todo lo que le permitían los grilletes, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar su propio placer, pero antes de que llegase al final su esposo se detuvo, dejándola ansiosa e insatisfecha.

Sasuke repitió el proceso varias veces y cada vez probaba su sumisión preguntando:

—¿A quién vas a obedecer a partir de ahora?

Y a cada pregunta ella, qué remedio, tenía que contestar que lo obedecería a él y sólo a él.

Sasuke siguió haciendo aquello durante lo que a la joven le pareció una eternidad, pero de repente se detuvo y fue hacia el otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a ella. Lentamente, le quitó la argolla del cuello y levantó su cabeza. La joven vio que se había abierto la bragueta del pantalón y su miembro erecto estaba a unos centímetros de su boca.

Vaciló un segundo antes de entender lo que quería que hiciera. Pero luego lo recibió en su boca ardientemente porque sentía un voraz deseo de darle placer. Sasuke sujetó su cabeza con las dos manos, empujando adelante y atrás con frenesí.

Ella luchaba urgentemente por retenerlo en su boca mientras él empujaba cada vez con más fuerza… pero cuando estaba a punto de derramarse, su esposa se apartó, como él había hecho con ella. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y la joven vio en ellos una silenciosa demanda. Hipnotizada por esa poderosa mirada, arqueó el cuello en un gesto sumiso, tomándolo en su boca voluntariamente para que terminase allí.

Cuando terminó, Sasuke colocó de nuevo la argolla alrededor de su cuello. Luego salió de la habitación.

Su esposa esperaba en agonía su retorno.

Volvió por fin, con algo en las manos y, de nuevo, se colocó al pie de la mesa. Ella esperó, sin aliento, mientras su esposo preparaba el siguiente castigo.

De repente, sintió una fría sensación dentro de su cuerpo. Frenéticamente, intentó apartarla de sí, pero Sasuke la sujetó con su mano libre. Algo la estaba penetrando. Algo increíblemente frío.

Se dio cuenta de que debía de ser un objeto grande hecho de hielo porque podía sentir el frío penetrándola y la humedad mientras se derretía.

El frío despertó sus sentidos, haciendo que el deseo que sentía fuera casi doloroso. Pero antes de que la desazón se convirtiera en placer, el objeto se derritió del todo. La joven gimió cuando su esposo repitió el proceso una y otra vez, riendo ocasionalmente al verla en aquella posición. Pero ella no sentía nada más que la deliciosa tortura entre sus piernas.

Esto continuó hasta que la joven estaba literalmente temblando de deseo. Viéndola así, Sasuke detuvo el proceso y, de nuevo, salió de la habitación. Ella gimió suavemente. Sentía un deseo increíble y la postura en la que estaba colocada hacía imposible que se recuperase. Sabía que tendría que esperar hasta que su esposo decidiera liberarla. Y esperó.

Por fin, Sasuke volvió a la habitación, llevando algo en las manos. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras su esposo se colocaba detrás…

Esta vez, Sasuke empezó a acariciarla. Pero llevaba algo en las manos, algo que casi quemaba pero que daba un extraño placer al mismo tiempo. La joven dejó escapar un gemido, pero unos segundos después Sasuke empezó a tocarla con más y más intensidad. El movimiento de sus manos iba haciéndose cada vez más brutal, y finalmente la penetró con los dedos hasta que la joven no pudo pensar en nada. Pero este dolor también se convirtió en placer para ella, que pasaba de gritos a gemidos, moviendo las caderas furiosamente, intentando escapar de las caricias que la atormentaban y, al momento siguiente, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás para recibirlas.

Pero él siempre se detenía al percibir que estaba a punto de liberarse y, poniendo más del misterioso ungüento en sus manos, seguía tocándola, abriéndola de par en par y forzándola a recibir sus dedos.

Por fin, la pobre dama había soportado todo lo que podía soportar y empezó a llorar miserablemente. Sasuke, que no quería verla tan infeliz, y pensando que ya había sido castigo más que suficiente, le quitó los grilletes que sujetaban sus manos y sus pies y la levantó de la mesa. Tomándola en brazos, besó su cara repetidamente mientras la consolaba con palabras de amor. Pero ella seguía llorando.

Percibiendo lo que su esposa deseaba, Sasuke sacó su miembro del pantalón y la llenó con él. Le hizo el amor tiernamente y durante todo el tiempo que ella quiso. Siguieron en la habitación, de hecho, durante el resto del día, y Sasuke le dio tal placer que ella olvidó todo lo que había sufrido de deseo.

Igual qué había olvidado las promesas de obedecer a su esposo.

Y yo diría que, por extraño que pueda parecer, han tenido ocasión de visitar la habitación prohibida más de una vez.


End file.
